


The Sinner and The Saint

by Bearfeat



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Sex but Christmas-themed, christmas fucking, christmas porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Santa comes bearing gifts. Showing his big sack to Papa, the pope realizes that he had sinned just a little too much and now is on Santa's naughty list. This is why he is getting coal for christmas, and like a sexy pink thong, and Santa's cock and also Santa is Omega in a Santa suit.





	The Sinner and The Saint

‘Ho, Ho, Ho!’ Omega yelled, and he rammed his knuckles against the wooden door to Papa’s chambers. When the pope didn’t answer rightaway, he knocked again, took a deep breath and repeated: ‘HO, HO, HO!’

The door swung open, and a slightly annoyed Papa appeared. His jaw dropped when he saw the ghoul, and what he had decided to dress up as.

 

Omega was dressed as Santa. Big red pants, black belt, red and white overcoat. Over his shoulder a big brown bag filled with what seemed to be presents. On top of his silver horns the red cap with the fluffy white ball at the end, and over his mask… an enormous white beard. His bright blue eyes were all mischief, and twinkled behind the mask as he took in the stunned pope. Then, he pushed past him, threw the bag on the ground, and sat it one of the large chairs by the fire place.

 

‘Ho, ho, ho!’ he said again, but Papa interrupted him.

‘Omega, what the fuck?’ he said. ‘What the devil got into you?’

The ghoul pointed at him. ‘You shut that door, Papa, and then come to Santa. You’ve been a sinner and as a punishment you get to sit in Saint Nick’s lap.’

Papa opened his mouth to respond with a clever retort, but the way Omega planted his boots on the floor, spreading unapologetically, and especially the way his gaze smoldered behind his mask, made him shut his mouth again. Walking backwards until the door closed, he turned the key behind him.

 

‘I don’t think we have the same understanding of what makes a sin a sin, oh Saint.’ He said, voice low, as he slowly started walking towards the chair.

‘You call it a sin and mean to say it’s wrong...’ He stopped, knees against the ghoul’s, looking down at him. Omega leaned back when the pope lifted a leg and planted a knee at either side of his thighs. He pushed the other into the back of the chair, and whispered into his ear: ‘...while most sins feel so _goddamn_ good.’ He grinded his hips down into the ghoul’s lap and heard the man under him gasp.

 

Omega dove his fingers into the fabric of his trousers to make him stop.

‘Not so fast, Papa Emeritus.’ He was a little out of breath, and that made Papa quite proud. He stopped moving his pelvis, and ran his hands over Omega’s chest instead.

‘You _are_ a sinner.’ Omega continued. ‘In fact, you’re at the very top of my naughty list.’

‘Am I, now?’ He tangled his fingers into the beard and started stroking it. He knew the ghoul couldn’t feel any of that because of his mask, but the fire burning in his blue eyes told him that it was a good choice.

 

‘Yes, you are. I might have to strike you with a bundle of twigs.’

Papa chuckled. ‘I think you’re thinking of Krampus, my dear.' He nuzzled Omega's beard and then leaned back, as if something suddenly came to mind. 'Next time please come dressed as Krampus! Now _that_ was a cute motherfucker!’

‘Hey!’ Omega shouted. ‘I am not done!’ he grabbed the laughing pope’s ass and pulled him down onto him, pressing his erection against Papa’s crotch.

‘Oh, what are you gonna do, Saint?’ The pope slid his hand in Omega’s neck and worked his fingers under the mask, grabbing the ghoul’s hair. As he grinded against Omega’s hardening dick he saw the pupils of the ghoul dilate and he heard the ragged breathing under the layers of beard and mask. ‘Where is your bundle of sticks?’

 

He got so lost in the pleasure he extracted from pressing his body against the ghoul-dressed-as-saint, that he was taken by surprise when Omega reached out for the bag, and pulled it on the armrest. When the ghoul waited, Papa went ahead and reached inside.

‘Typical.’ He scoffed, when he pulled out the riding crop. ‘You can use that on me later.’ He threw it over his shoulder, and reached in again.

‘You seriously thought I’d wear these?’ he said, when he retreated his hand, holding a pink lace thong.

Omega’s eyes stood so innocent when he looked up at him. ‘Please?’

Well, fuck. Papa threw it over his shoulder, knowing that would definitely not be the end of that.

The last thing he pulled out were handcuffs. A vision of him laying on his back, hands cuffed to the headboard while Omega fucked him hard, flashed before his eyes. He didn’t even comment on the last ‘present’, but dropped that one too.

 

Papa yanked down Omega’s beard and pushed the mask up, making the hat fall to the floor. He pressed his lips against the ghoul’s, tongue lashing out. Omega immediately responded, kissing him hard and bucking his hips up against Papa. The pope kissed harder and the ghoul thrusted his erection against Papa’s. Emeritus had to break away to let out a loud moan. His fingers clawed into Omega’s hair.

 

‘So what do you want for Christmas?’ Omega grinned, as he watched the delight on Papa’s face, and then cupped the pope’s dick through his trousers.

Emeritus ran his hands through Omega’s hair and bit his neck.

‘Your big, fat cock, Omega.’ He leaned back, raising an eyebrow. ‘Can I finally unwrap my gift now?’

 

 

 

Papa trailed his hand over the bulge in Omega’s pants and gave it a good squeeze. The ghoul moaned and pulled the pope against him. He roughly worked his hands over the smaller man’s back, pulling the fabric of his costume up. He placed a hand in Papa’s hair, and slipped the other under the waistband of his pants. Papa whimpered and writhed against him, moaning deliciously into his ear.

 

‘You can have my cock every day of the year, Papa’ Omega whispered, pressing his middle finger against Papa’s entrance. ‘Tell me how you like it.’

Emeritus grabbed Omega’s shoulders and grinded against his hand. Surely, the ghoul’s finger slipped inside.

‘Rough, oh Saint.’ Papa panted, grinding his hips. ‘I like it rough.’ He stared at Omega, pushing him against the back of the chair, to make him look him in the eye. The ghoul moved his finger in and out of him and defiantly licked his lips.

‘That can be arranged.’ He said, and he stood up from the chair, grabbing Papa’s ass to lift him up. Emeritus wrapped his legs around him. When the ghoul looked up again, locking his piercing blue eyes with him, he leaned down and placed a wet and lingering kiss on his lips.

 

Omega sighed deeply. Then he lowered Papa to his feet and turned him around to face the large mirror on the inside of his door.

‘Kneel.’ He ordered, slapping Papa hard against his ass. Getting to his knees, Papa looked at him through the mirror, and was confused when the ghoul turned away from him.

‘What are you doing?’

‘You’ll see!’ Omega said. ‘Pull down your pants!’

Emeritus undid his trousers and pulled them down, and then looked at his restless cock, still obscured by the thin layer of fabric of his underwear. Since what they were about to do did not require underwear and Omega probably wasn’t patient enough to get rid of it himself, Papa pulled that down too, and grabbed his dick, giving it long stroke. He closed his eyes at the touch of his own fingers.

 

A hand landed on his shoulder, roughly guiding him to get on all fours.

‘Started without me?’ Omega’s dark voice sounded, and Papa looked up at him through the mirror with a cheeky smile. When he saw what he saw, however, the sass disappeared. Omega was wearing the mask again, and the hat and beard, but other than that he was completely naked.

‘Santa, baby!’ Papa exclaimed, taking in his firm and sexy bod, lingering at the sight of his hard cock. He perked his ass up and wiggled it at the ghoul. ‘You were right! I’ve been a bad boy…’ Papa looked over his shoulders now, watching “Santa” get to one knee behind him. ‘You should punish me however you see-’

 

Papa’s words were interrupted when Omega pushed inside him and immediately started thrusting in and out. There was no gentleness in his touch, and Papa let out a cry of delicious agony. 

‘Does it ever occur to you to just shut up?’ Omega panted, grabbing Emeritus by the shoulders. The pope moaned from the pleasure and pain, and his whole body responded and started glowing at the feeling of Omega’s cock inside him. No coherent words passed his lips anymore.

 

Omega kept on fucking him mercilessly, and grabbed Papa’s hair, balling the hand into a fist.

‘Look at me!’ he commanded, and Papa opened his eyes, pleading and drowning in lust.

‘How does Santa’s cock feel?’ The ghoul said darkly.

‘..S-santa’s cock feels… so…good.’ Emeritus heaved. Pleased, Omega let go of his hair, and pulled Papa’s arms out from underneath him. Shifting all his weight onto the pope, he pressed him flat against the rug.

 

Papa yelped, feeling the heavy ghoul push him down, the luscious Santa beard tickling his back. Omega’s big cock thrusted in and out of him relentlessly, and he felt his own erection rub painfully against the carpet.

‘Omega…’ he moaned, feeling the ghoul dive his nails into his back underneath his clothes, leaving fiery, red marks on his skin. It felt amazing. The last thing Papa noticed through the fog in his brain were the filthy words coming from the ghoul’s lips, before he bit Papa’s shoulder hard, and the pope came, crying out Omega’s name.

 

Omega pulled out and turned him around, lifted Papa’s legs over his shoulders and entered him again. He heaved, and Papa saw sweat run down his neck from underneath the mask. Grunting, Omega ran his hands down Papa's chest to grab his dick. Papa whimpered at the overstimulation, but Omega was relentless. He took Papa’s face between finger and thumb, urging him to lock eyes. Emeritus was helpless under the ghoul’s touch.

‘O…omega…’ he panted. Omega pounded him harder.

‘Yes!’ His breathing quickened. ‘Say my name!’

Papa’s hands shook as he lifted them, fucked beyond coherent thinking, but then he clawed at the hat and beard, and jerked them away from the ghoul. He placed his hands at either side of the mask.

‘Would you come for me?’ He heaved, tenderly stroking the silver. Omega’s eyes widened and the movement of his hips faltered. A rumble grew in his chest and he threw his head back, groaning loudly as he came, spilling himself into the pope.

 

He had some trouble catching his breath, and Papa caressed his back and shoulders as he placed his head against the Papa's chest. Omega’s breathing and his normalizing heartbeat caused a nice oscillation in his body.

‘All I want for Christmas is you.’ Papa sighed, before he actually realized what he was saying. Omega looked up.

‘I thought we were Satanists?’

Papa lifted his mask just far enough to expose his lips and kissed him lovingly.

‘Then maybe next time, come dressed as Satan.’


End file.
